


The Sounds Of A Storm

by Theronmancer



Category: Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Thunderstorms, Worry, past fear, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: When a Thunderstorm happens while Luke and Galen are spending some alone time on an unnamed world, Galen ends up having to comfort Luke through the storm and prevent his Husband from going into a panic attack throughout the storm.





	The Sounds Of A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2019_Apr_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Apr_Rain) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One character does NOT like thunder and the other has to comfort them.

Galen awoke to the sounds of a storm.  
It wasn't a normal storm, it was in fact a thunderstorm and he could hear it outside. But something didn't feel right, there was pain and the feeling of being scared flowing through him, but they weren't his own feelings. They were someone else, someone he was close with. When he opened his eyes,he rubbed them before yawning and glancing over his shoulder and found the source of the emotional rollercoaster. 

 

Luke. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his whole body shaking as a whimper would come from his soft, warm mouth whenever Thunder boomed over head. 

 

Distracted by the storm raging outside, Luke didn't notice Galen stirring or moving until strong, yet gentle, warm arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him close against a warm, bare chest. 

 

“Are you alright, my love?” Galen asked, concern seeping itself into his tired tone as he whispered in Luke's ear. 

“No” Luke answered, realizing he must have leaked enough of his feelings into the Force to wake Galen. When the sound came again, another whimper escaped from Luke as he attempted to bury himself further into Galen's chest to get away from the sound.

Galen shifted slightly under his weight and let Luke bury his head against his chest, his hand running through Luke's soft blonde hair as an attempt to calm the frightened young man in his arms. He could here the small, soft cries Luke let out and the feeling of his shaking against his chest. 

Galen knew there wasn't much he could do for Luke. But he could be there in an attempt to anchor his feelings, something, anything so the young man knew he wasn't alone in all of this. 

 

When Luke sighed into his touch, Galen couldn't help the smile that came across his lips. This wasn't the first nor the last instance of the night like this, in fact a very similar scene had played out not too long ago. 

Luke waking in a sweat, his breathing coming out just as labored as right now. Galen ended up stirring to the whimpers and strong emotions coming through the force just like he did earlier. When he realized what was happening, he wrapped Luke around his body and tried to comfort him back into a deep sleep by holding him close to him and rubbing his back.

Luke told him not long after they got together that ever since he was young he hated thunderstorms. They almost, always sent him into at least one panic attack whenever they took place. 

While Galen reflected on what Luke was going through, his hands continued to sooth his lover through the storm. 

 

He grimaced everytime Luke let out a muffled whisper of fright, the sound breaking Galen's heart as he could feel just how scared he was and how much it affected the poor kid. 

It broke his heart to know that Luke was so easily broken by a thing of nature, a natural disaster and there was nothing he could do to stop it, not even with his strong connection to the Force.

A few more whimpers later, he heard Luke let out a sigh and go slack against him, the sign that the younger male had fallen back into a relaxed sleep for the millionth time tonight.

Galen couldn't help but smile down at Luke, admiring how quickly he could get back to sleep. It took Galen hours usually to get to sleep and most nights he didn't sleep more than a few at the least.

Galen laid his head back, Luke on top of him as he placed a tender kiss to the top of his head before he pulled the sheets back over them and he let his eyes close in on themselves. Luke's warm breathing against his chest, reassuring sign that he was still there in the real world.

 

****************************************************

 

Hours later Galen's eyes snapped open, fear and fright hitting his senses instantly through the force. Galen noticed the missing heat from earlier and looked down, Luke not where he was when he fell asleep. Fear insanity flashed through Galen's body. Luke had never left his side in these types of situations, the man always stayed close to him and yet he had disappeared. 

Galen closed his eyes in an attempt to get his emotions under control. His thoughts filled of what could have possibly happened to Luke. His first thought was to attempted to find Luke through the use of the Force. But he knew Luke would probably block him out somehow or would close off his mind to the Force temporarily.

 

He swung his legs over the bed and onto the cold floor with a groan, Galen couldn't stop the shaking of his body. “Damn it, Luke. Where did you go?.” He muttered with a lot more concern than he thought he could muster. After a few moments of looking around the room, he noticed the rooms door was ajar slightly.

Galen quickly reacted and moved towards it, stepping out into the hallway, his eyes scanning as he padded down the hallway with the Thunder going off behind him.

He searched the whole motel aimlessly, he looked outside, in the common room, even as going a star as looking in the managers officer. Nothing. Not even a trace of him was there. 

Exhausted from the hours of running around aimlessly and dragging his now soaked clothes, Galen decided he would find Luke in the morning after he got some rest. 

His face set in a worried frown, Galen traveled back to the motel room they booked, his eyes still looking around in one final futile attempt to look for Luke.

When he returned to the room a few minutes later, his thoughts to himself and his attention on his worry, he didn't notice Luke until he was a few feet in the doorway. He froze upon seeing him, his brain focusing on him as he stared into those piercing blue eyes of his.

 

Galen felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Knowing that Luke was safe, knowing that he was well and fine made Galen's heart flutter and his stomach warm up with the undying love he had for Luke. 

Thunder shook the walls suddenly, scaring both of them and causing them to jump in union. Luke in fear, Galen in surprise. 

He heard the sound of movement and the next thing he knew Luke was clinging to him, his legs wrapped around his waist as his arms were around his neck and squeezing tight, His whole body vibrating against him as he whimpered into his shoulder. Galen looked at Luke in surprise before he wrapped both his arms around him, squeezing him in a high as he slowly moved them towards the bed.

“It's alright Luke.. Everything will be alright.. I'm right here.. Nothing is gonna happen to you” Galen repeated, again and again until they reached the bed. Galen let his knees hit the baseboard so they bucked, shifting himself so Luke would land on top of him as they fell. 

When they landed Galen grunted softly, Luke landing on top of him before the man curled up to him and nuzzled his throat. All he could do was run his hand through Luke's hair, feeling his back stiffen before it relaxed, a relaxed sigh escaping from Luke as he mumbled something against his chest.

“What?”

“I love you” Luke said as he glanced up at him, a small smile on his lips, his eyes showing the love he so freely couldn't. Galen couldn't help but let out a small laugh and shake his head at a drowning Luke. 

“What's so funny?”

“You, fool” Galen chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Luke on the lips.


End file.
